


When Mikkel Smiles

by lwise2019



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lwise2019/pseuds/lwise2019
Summary: Page 345
Kudos: 11





	When Mikkel Smiles

Mikkel felt good. They'd tracked down Lalli's lunatic cousin in Silent Finland, with no one dead or even injured. There was the Kade, and Tuuri as a bird-spirit, but mage things were not his responsibility. Above all, Sigrun had laid her head on his shoulder.

“Do me a favor and promise _not_ to shoot things when you're anywhere near me, all right?” Onni demanded.

“I'm afraid I can make no such promise.” Mikkel smiled broadly at the thought of an enemy to fight. “It has recently come to my attention that I might have to shoot some bear beasts soon.”


End file.
